Ghost Lupe
The Ghost Lupe wanders Neopia with Random Events -- some are good; others are bad. Although he is listed in the Gallery of Evil, it is unknown if he is truly evil, or just neutral. Avatar *You can get a avatar for defeating the ghost lupe in the battledome History Very little else is known about the mysterious figure known only as the "Ghost Lupe." There have been sightings and stories, but very little tangible evidence to prove its existence. Not that a lack of evidence makes anyone doubt there really is a Ghost Lupe... in fact, the story of his fallen bride and demise while trying to save her is the stuff of legend on Mystery Island. Doubting the existence of the Ghost Lupe is a quick way to lose face among the Island's natives. Local scholars have tried to trace the legend to a historical character, but they've had little success. Almost no one on the island keeps written records of anything, let alone native tribes from hundreds of years ago. As far as the scholars can tell, the Ghost Lupe may have come from a boat trip that left mainland Neopia approximately two hundred years ago. The ship came to colonise the island but nearly capsized two miles from shore. A horrible storm stole two thirds of the passengers and crew, stranding them on the island. The first mate of the crew, a young Lupe named Sylva, was the only officer who survived. He kept a log of the time that he and the other passengers spent on the island; it was a chilling account of their attempts to survive. The party's travels included an encounter with strange natives, witch doctors, and a fiery spirit wandering through the jungles. His last entry detailed a small group of survivors being captured by particularly nasty natives. "They were captured during the night," he wrote. "There were seven of them. I don't know what to do... I must rescue her." There are no more entries in the journal. The last line is what draws historians to believe young First Mate Sylva may have been the very Ghost Lupe who now wanders Mystery Island. Since that dangerous time two centuries ago, Mystery Island has become a very different place. Since being chased away, most of the dangerous tribes now reside deep in the jungle, allowing the Island to enjoy a prosperous tourist trade. However, that single spectral figure continues to wander through the jungles, as a frightful reminder of what the Island used to be like... and what it may be again. After all, the dangerous tribes were only chased into the deepest parts of the jungle; they're still there... And so is the Ghost Lupe. Trivia *The Ghost Lupe is featured in 4 items! *The ghost trap used to capture the Ghost Lupe in Defender's Of Neopia Mission 2 is a parody of the one used by the Ghostbusters. *When the Ghost Lupe appears in the Defenders of Neopia Mission 2 comic, it's not surprising that his victim was a Chia, as Lupes and Chias are known to be rivals. *The Ghost Lupe was originally known as the Ghost Lion before TNT decided to remodel him. Random Events Number of random events: 10 Ghost lupe random event tasty neopets.jpg ghost lupe random event full health.png GhostLupe1.PNG neopets.PNG Gallery Ghostlupe.gif featured_66.png ghostlupe12.gif Category:Characters Category:Lupes Category:Battledome Opponents Category:Villains Category:Gallery of Evil Category:Defenders of Neopia Villains Category:Neutral Category:Ghost Category:Random Event Characters